Nexus/Clues
This is a list of all the clues. 3/13/12 - Courage of the Red Prince Greetings adventurers! With the addition of today's patch (http://www.clashofthedragons.com/for...6500#post46500) we added 8 brand new Nexus recipes! This brought the total recipe list to 44 recipes. Of those 44 Recipes the community has banded together and, (as of this post) discovered 19 recipes! Great work folks. To better assist with players finding all the goodies we've implemented, I'll be providing clues every day around 2:30 PM PST (Pacific Standard Time) starting today! As today is our very first Clue of the Day, I'll be providing a major clue and then also a minor clue related to another item entirely. First, the minor clue. As was mentioned when The Nexus released we had two pieces of equipment added to the game. Players quickly banded together to discover the Dashing Topper, (looking great by the way community!) but the second equipment piece is still undiscovered. This second piece of Equipment is a Shield and players would do well to experiment with defensive related components to achieve success! Today's Clue is... Courage of the Red Prince is a card that inspires us to be our best. Even a lowly squire could achieve a great deal with a little courage in their heart. 3/14/12 - Poltergeist Greetings community! Here's today's Nexus crafting clue. Poltergeists are a nasty business. They often torment the living by bringing about a great deal of destruction. No one is quite sure how a Poltergeist is created, though many theorize it is through a variety of arcane rituals infused with malice. Good luck! 3/15/12 - Darius' Haste Potion Greetings Community! I'd like to give my thanks to Alexandus who contributed to today's clue. Enjoy! Puzzling out rEcipEs can be strEssful - particularly for an item as powerful as Darius' Haste Potion. So sometimes the solution can be as simple as taking a calming breath before making a step in the right direction. Although, the results of using Darius' Haste Potion can be rather delightful, it is a lot like cooking, but with fewer eggs and more large, delicious blue and purple birds. Darius' Haste Potion works rather well even when a sword is wedged in someone's behind. Good luck! 3/16/12 - Suicidal Charge Hello Community! Here is today's clue for 3/16/12! Also, a quick reminder that we will not be posting clues over the weekend. Thus, the next clue will be on 3/19/12. Many inhabitants of West Kruna believe that a GlorioUs death is better Than a mundane life. Including the Nords and Kavala tribe. Although, the strial of war eoftn eleavs many broken and battered. Happy hunting! 3/19/12 - Vampiric Assault Happy Monday adventurers! Here's a little Nexus clue to help you get the week started. Special thanks to Kalevra for his contributions for today's clue. The tale of the vampiric assault, was dreadful to behold, To this very day, one of the scariest I have ever told, The leeches fought, tooth and claw with all their might, Their voracious appetites, gave our heroes a fright, The battle pressed on as the the night grew cold. The battle was over, the field woven with the empty husks of the dead, The grass was soaked with sanguine hues of red, The battle was hard fought, but they knew it was done, When they stood alone, facing the glorious rising sun, Our heroes bonded together, with the victory they had led. Good luck! 3/20/12 - Oroc Crystal Gazer & Oroc Wrecker Greetings community! Here's the clue for today. Rakshar'a' storms forward, a burst of speed that takes you utterly by surprise. You ;ha'v'''e to break into a jog to match her long stride, and catch up with her as she approaches the group of orocs ahead. "Kulthax!" she says, when she finally comes to a halt. The word ;emerges from her mouth like the sound of two heavy blocks of stone grinding against one another. She glares at a hulking blue-skinned oroc '''i'n the middle of the group, and spews forth a number of similarly stony noises in what you assume must be her own language. The male she's ;addr'e'''ssing laughs, and replies in the same tongue. "This warrior was of my '''c'lan," she e'x'''plains. "He betrayed us to join the Sapphire King." "I would not have their weakness infect me a moment longer," he says, likewise assuming the common tongue as though for your benefit. "Now I see you allied with soft-flesh... Ha!" He spits on the ground, and you're sure his sa'l'iva makes a faint clinking noise as it hits the ;rock. "Kulthax is mine. Slay the others, but do not interfere between the two of us." The '''b'lue oroc's crystal battleaxe crashes down upon Rakshara's shield, s'o forceful a blow that she almost buckles beneath '''i't. ;The broad-bladed sword in his other hand thrusts for her, arcing around the orange bulwark, and only a quick 'p'arry from her own blade wards death away. Good luck! Explanation The bolded letters (a v a i e c x e l b s i p h) were part of an anagram which provided part of the crafting materials, while the first letter after each semi-colon spelled heart. 3/21/12 - Spirit Ward Hello everyone! Special thanks to '''Kalevra for his contribution for today's clue! Faustus the Wizard was making a list one day for all the things he needed to Ward his spirit. Right as he began he was attacked from behind and struck 4 times, and as he slumped into un-consciousness, he realized he was still writing. When he awoke he couldnt remember what he needed but this is what his list said. HOLAHU RI ZDUGLQT DHJLV KHDOLQJ OLJKW SURWHFWLYH ZDVG Good luck! Explanation Each of the scrambled words above has been Caesar shifted 3 letters to the right. 3/22/12 - Spear of Destruction A clue a day keeps the boredom away! Straight as an arrow, The end is narrow, Nothing to lose, These are your clues. Good luck everyone! 3/23/12 - Arrow of Attraction Happy Friday adventurers! As always this will be the last clue for this week as no clues are posted on Saturdays and Sundays (Dwarves still need time to kick back and enjoy an ale or ten) but clues shall resume on Monday, 3/26/12. Today's clue shall be a little different than the norm (see attached image). Best of luck and see you Monday! Explanation All black colors - Vengeful (Shot) All green colors - (Unpleasant) Distraction All blue colors - Staggering (Shot) 3/26/12 - Tendrils of Shadow Hello everyone! Apologies for the delay on getting this posted. Here's today's clue! :“Shadows! Writhing and wriggling in the darkness. I barely escaped with my life, I thought the utter blackness would take me.” -Adventurer retelling his chilling tale. Good luck! 3/27/12 - Djinn's Aura Greetings Clash Community! Here's today's clue. Enjoy and good luck! :"Djinn are delightful creatures! Until you anger them. Then it’s a slippery slope of tonics and bed rest inside a magical full-body cast for the next year." -Adventurer 3/28/12 - Poltergeist Hello everyone! Today's clue will actually be assistance with a previous clue. Previous Clue :Poltergeists are a nasty business. They often torment the living by bringing about a great deal of destruction. No one is quite sure how a Poltergeist is created, though many theorize it is through a variety of arcane rituals infused with malice. Today's Hint :-Best House impression- It's not Malice. Good luck! 3/29/12 - Since Mouse is currently blind drunk (or in a meeting - it was one or the other, but I wasn't really paying attention), he asked me to post his latest Nexus clue for him. So, here it is: :"Adventurers who drink their first potion tend to be shocked some hours later when they produce urine in the same bright hues. This happens because the magic contained within potions is never entirely digested. Hence an enterprising alchemist can sometimes reconstruct a potion from what remains - though many people are understandably reluctant to drink such reclaimed potables." 3/30/12 Happy Friday adventurers! As with all Fridays this will be the final clue of the week with new clues resuming 4/2/12 (Monday) - same cheater seeking Dolphin time, same cheater seeking Dolphin channel! Here's the clue for today! 757321277 = ? 858766780 = ? 557321612 = ? 556327112 = ? 773213213 = ? 8932197 = ? 8873211 = ? {C}Also, another clue is hidden within the attached image. Good luck! Explanation The 4 NPCs in the image are: # Pyromancer Elyssa # Dido Celwer Bloodwyn # Marcellus the Weapon Master # Bernard Bronzefist Image analysis*: * There is an irregularity beside the "The" in the clash of the dragons logo. * Dwarf (mouse?) is glowing * Pyromancers necklace has white pixels in it. * Marcellus's hairband is highlighted *Note: information taken from this forum post. 4/2/12 Hello adventurers! Sadly, today is Monday and not Tuesday. Were it Tuesday, we'd all be chilling after a lovely new patch! But alas, tis Monday. In place of a shiny patch, I give you a hint! :Where once they were apart, now they are whole. Where once they ran, now they are safe. Best of luck community! 4/03/12 -Kalevra appears out of the shadows- "Populace, I must hurry, I have Distracted Mouse with a VERY VERY large keg, but he may be here soon to confound you with more Riddles. So without further ado I have a helpful clue to a riddle" :757321277 = 0 Not an eye nor a talisman. -Kalevra fades into the shadows once more- 4/04/12 Greetings everyone! Here's the clue for today! Enjoy. :A Barbarian’s fury is unmatched in the heat of combat. The grass shall be wet with the blood of their foes and their grisly trophies will stand as a constant testament to their prowess in battle. Good luck! 4/05/12 Hello folks! Apologies for the delay in today's clue! :Clues given on 3/30/12 were for a card you were already seeking. Of the orange variety. Also, I'd like to point out that someone actually decoded the numbers correctly. Good luck! 04/06/12 Happy Friday adventurers! Today's clue is a little early and I apologize. This will be the final clue of the week with more clues resuming Monday. :Trusting your life with a bottle of red liquid is not widely accepted by physicians. However, adventurers are thankful to have such an effective cure for their wounds. Good luck! 4/09/12 - Enchanted Arms Here's a clue to get your week started! :Great enchantments impact the flow of magical energy in the world. Some enchantments even provide protection from harm. Good luck! Category: Nexus